Un rapprochement rapide
by Dragonha
Summary: Naruto en a assez de Sasuke et cherche à l’humilier avec une nouvelle idée. Mais à trop vouloir jouer, il se retrouvera dans une situation bien différente de celle qu’il espérait.


Auteur : Moi Drag

Disclamer: Ils appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumé: Naruto en a assez de Sasuke et cherche à l'humilier avec une nouvelle idée. Mais à trop vouloir jouer, il se retrouvera dans une situation bien différente de celle qu'il espérait.

Warning: spoil du début du manga donc pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu Naruto (c'est possible?) faites attention. En plus, LEMON donc homophobes et ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge cliquer sur précédent.

**Un rapprochement rapide.**

'_Enfin la pause, pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à avoir faim.' _Pensa Naruto. Il alla s'isoler dans un coin afin de ne pas être dérangé. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, Sasuke s'était installé à la fenêtre d'un petit abri en contrebas de là où se trouvait le blond. Tout en l'invectivant mentalement, l'excité national de Konoha songea à une idée pour humilier son camarade et peut-être un futur moyen de séduire sa belle Sakura.

Comme le bon déroulement de son plan l'exigeait, il se rapprocha de l'endroit où se trouvait sa proie. Le prenant par surprise, Naruto sauta sur Sasuke et un début de lutte se déclencha, entraînant la fermeture du volet de la fenêtre. Ainsi personne ne les verrait et pour plus de sûreté, il ferma la porte à double tour.

Sasuke l'avait laissé faire, curieux de voir la suite des événements. Une fois que le blond se fût assuré que tout était fermé, il invoqua un sort de feu minime pour allumer les bougies qu'il savait éparpiller dans la pièce. Enfin, il se tourna vers sa proie. Celle-ci se sentit aussitôt défaillir, la lueur dans les yeux de son futur bourreau ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. Ils se toisèrent un instant, semblant durer une éternité, et enfin, l'un d'eux esquissa un mouvement.

C'était Naruto. Il se coula sensuellement jusqu'au corps de son compagnon et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Dis Sasu-chan, quel est ton secret ? Je veux que tu m'enseignes tout ce que tu sais sur les 'choses' qu'on doit savoir pour attirer les filles. » Celui-ci fut particulièrement surpris que l'abruti de service ait fait une telle mise en scène juste pour lui demander des conseils sur les filles. Devant l'air de chien battu de ce petit gamin, il ne put résister et il commença à lui donner des conseils sur ses fringues et sur sa manière de se conduire. Et par-dessus tout, il lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire des entrées en scène fracassantes, ni de parler aussi fort à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait.

Naruto semblait surpris que le garçon taciturne qu'il connaissait n'ait pas rechigné plus que ça à lui donner des trucs. Sa petite vengeance tombait à l'eau. Quand ils eurent fini leur petite séance, ils regardèrent l'heure et virent qu'ils avaient juste le temps de retourner en classe. Au final, les deux garçons s'étaient appréciés et commençaient à ressentir leurs premiers sentiments d'amitié sincère envers une personne qui ne jugeait pas l'autre. Ils convinrent donc de se retrouver plus tard pour faire plus ample connaissance.

La journée d'information passa vite et à la plus grande joie des jeunes hommes, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même équipe, sous les ordres d'un curieux lascar appelé Kakashi Hatake. Pour le moment notre blond préféré avait oublié sa chasse aux filles et se concentrait sur son rendez-vous du soir avec Sasuke. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste non plus, chacun était rentré chez lui pour se changer et ils avaient décidé de se retrouver dans un resto de ramen, adoré par le kitsune.

Le repas se passa très bien, les discussions allèrent bon train et ils avaient tellement de points communs que leur rapprochement était inévitable. Seulement, il fût vite temps de rentrer et ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, décidément depuis qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment, ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher trop longtemps. Ainsi, Sasuke décida d'inviter son nouvel ami à dormir chez lui. Naruto accepta avec joie et tous deux firent leur bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à la demeure Uchiwa où résidait toujours le brun, malgré le massacre qui s'y était passé.

A peine entrer, Naruto s'extasia sur la décoration et l'immensité de la maison. Le brun lui sourit véritablement pour la première fois, il le trouvait vraiment adorable quand il s'ahurissait des petites choses simples de la vie. _'Une seconde, j'ai pensé adorable. Est-ce bien normal que je le vois comme cela ? On est deux garçons et puis, je le connais seulement depuis quelques heures et je serais déjà tombé amoureux de lui. C'est un coup de foudre, il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité. Maintenant, reste à savoir s'il me voit de la même façon.'_

Il ne pouvait se douter que les mêmes pensées aient traversés à l'instant même son compagnon, pour motif son incroyable sourire. Ils n'eurent pas conscience qu'ils s'étaient, inconsciemment, rapprochés, au point que leurs corps ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Le blond le remarqua enfin mais n'amorça aucun mouvement de recul, ce qui ravi son partenaire. Alors lentement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour se souder et s'embrasser pleinement. Les deux garçons 'embrassèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis, ils en voulurent plus et le maître des lieux dirigea son invité vers sa chambre.

Bien sûr, leur avancée dans la maison ne les empêcha pas de continuer à s'embrasser à chaque fois que l'envie les consumait. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans l'antre du brun et s'installèrent sur le lit. Là, Sasu-chan allongea son ami et commença à suçoter son cou, laissant ses marques d'appartenance se planter dans la peau sensible et mâte de son amour. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir, son cou était vraiment un de ces points sensibles qui vous envoient des décharges de plaisir.

Le garçon au-dessus de lui le remarqua bien et eut un sourire des plus carnassiers que sa victime ne put voir, ayant les yeux fermés. Délaissant, le cou, il remonta aux petites oreilles dont il lécha le lobe puis il descendit effleura du bout des doigts la petite bouche tellement désirable. Naruto ne résista pas, lui non plus, à lécher ses petites merveilles et se délecta de faire réagir son brun préféré en les engloutissant langoureusement et bien profondément dans sa bouche.

Ce jeu de séduction eut l'effet désiré, Sasuke eut tôt fait de devenir fou sous la douce torture et retira ses doigts pour passer à l'étape suivante, à savoir, je te descends ton pantalon et me fais une bonne sucette. Donc, le beau Sasu enleva doucement le pantalon noir de son presque amant en effleurant ses abdos. Avant de s'intéresser à la partie inférieure du corps sous lui, il joua avec sa langue sur toute la longueur du torse de son blond et redessina son nombril de la même manière.

Vint alors le moment intéressant, alors que le blond n'en finissait plus de se tortiller et crier son plaisir, l'autre garçon, caressa les fines jambes imberbes et provoqua encore moult frissons à son partenaire. La langue taquine du brun parcourut les jambes et les fesses, très sensibles, de son petit renard, qui hoqueta de surprise quand, enfin, il s'empara de sa verge tendue. L'Uchiwa suça le pénis comme un possédé, pressé de goûter la saveur particulière de son amant.

Celui-ci se répandit quelques minutes après en hurlant le prénom de son amour. Amour qui n'en pouvant définitivement plus, lécha ses doigts et les enfonça l'un après l'autre, délicatement, dans l'entrée inviolée du petit blond. Sous l'intrusion, il se tendit, mais fût vite détendu par les paroles réconfortantes et pleines de promesse de son amoureux, murmurées à son oreille. Le sentant prêt Sasuke fit pénétrer sa verge fièrement dressée dans le trou de son cher et tendre et entame un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il lui laissa le temps de s'adapter et quand Naruto lui donna le feu vert, il accéléra la cadence, entrant et sortant toujours plus vite, et touchant le point de plaisir de son amant à chaque fois. Ce fut au bout d'un long moment que les deux garçons retombèrent sourdement sur le lit, où ils s'endormirent rapidement, fatigué de leurs prouesses.

Le lendemain, les deux enfants se réveillèrent en retard et ils eurent droit à une journée de libre avant de vraiment commencer leur formation de ninja. Ils en profitèrent pour rester au lit toute la journée, faisant une sieste ensemble, avant de jouer la comédie des rivaux face aux autres ninjas, afin que leur histoire ne soit pas connue de tous.

FIN

Voilà, alors? Réactions enthousiastes ou jets de tomates?


End file.
